Death to them All
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: After the Clans are wiped out by a disease, Jayfeather is left with four kits who are destined to lead the new Clans. But one kit... he has evil thoughts. Evil thoughts that may lead to changing every cat's life. Rated M for blood, gore(maybe), and cursing(maybe.)


_Prologue_

_**~[x]~**_

_Bramblestar's stomach convulsed once more, and the tom let out a yowl of pain. _A thin line of blood ran down his chin, and his nest was torn as his claws scrabbled desperatly at the moss. Jayfeather stared at his leader sadly, with herbs littering the ground in front of his paws. He had tried everything; yew to get up whatever he had eaten... poppy seeds to ease the pain.. but nothing seemed to work, and whenever something _seemed _to work, the yew would kick in and Bramblestar would cough up bloody herbs.

"Jayfeather!" The medicine cat swung his head around to see Daisy struggling up the rocks.

"Brightheart... there's something wrong with her," she gasped. Jayfeather glanced at Bramblestar. The tom wasn't moving anymore; he was sprawled on his side, his ears perked and his eyes wide.

"I guess I can spare a minute or two," Jayfeather muttered, and ran after Daisy. When he reached the nursery, the smell of sickness hit him like a blow to the nose. He stared in horror at Brightheart.

The right side of her face was swollen, and the empty eye socket was swollen twice its normal size and green-grey. Her large, swollen stomach was convusling like Bramblestar's, and her throat was swollen like a frog's.

"I woke up, and she was like this," Daisy sobbed. She huddled Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit close to her stomach.

Jayfeather ran his paw over Brightheart's belly. It felt bumpy and rough, like a stone bed.

"Do you think she's pregnant again?" Daisy asked.

"No," Jayfeather murmured, hsis heart speeding up. "This is something much, much worse."

"Like what?" Daisy whimpered.

The grey tom stared at Daisy. "I don't know. This is a disease that I have never heard of."

He glanced at Brightheart, who was convulsing again, her hind legs kicking at an invisible enemy. Her mouth was moving, and she seemed to be speaking.

"What are you trying to say?" Jayfeather whispered as he looked at his dying patient. He studied her muzzle, which was stained with blood. Her whiskers were a dark color, and were drooping. She had stopped convulsing now, and her eyes were getting lighter. Her face seemed grim and gaunt. Eyes nearly closed, her lips began to form words.

"The disease.." she croaked. "It's here. The Clans shall all perish- in groups, or one by one. But you, Jayfeather... your mother. She is pregnant. She will have kits, and they shall save us all." Jayfeather took a step back. Leafpool... _pregnant?_

The she-cat had began to look plump, and her appetite _did _grow- she had eaten a rotten mouse, and hadn't even gotten sick.

Brightheart's light eyes closed, and the fur on the unscarred part of her face began to fall off. Daisy was quiet. Brightheart's kits were even quiet.

As Jayfeather turned to Daisy, he let out a yowl of horror. Daisy had fallen over, her eyes wide and light, all the fur on her face missing. Her throat and stomach were swollen. The kits looked the same, their dead eyes resting on their dead mother, tiny mouths still open in grief stricken shrieks.

"No... _no!_" He raced out of the nursery. His Clanmates were all dead. Sandstorm and Greystripe were by the fresh-kill pile, sprawled on their bellies, their paws stretched toward the pile of kill. Jayfeather guessed they had died before they had even reached the pile.

Sorreltail and Brackenfur were laying on each other, their mouths open and blood still pouring out. Like Brightheart, their faces were missing their fur. Jayfeather saw Bramblestar outside his den, sprawled on the rocks. Blood pooled from a wound on his head, and the sticky liquid was dripping from his mouth. He guessed again that the tom had been so full of agony he had drug himself out of his den to look at his Clan one more time.

Jayfeather sniffed the air, and gagged. The smell of life was drenched by the smell of death and blood. He ran to the medicine den.

Briarlight was in her nest, her broken body sprawled in her nest. Her hind legs were missing their fur, as her face was, and blood was still dripping from her nostrils.

He pressed his nose against her neck, grief raw in his body.

Leafpool.

He had to see if Leafpool was alright.

He sniffed the air, and was releived that she was in here. He didn't even check to see if she was dead.

Jayfeather found her in the herb store- she was buried in the little supply of borage he had. "Leafpool!" He dug through the pile, and found her.

Four kits were suckling. One was black, another was white, the other was brown, and the last was grey.

Leafpool looked up sleepily at her son, then gave a weak smile. "I did it, son. They shall save the Clans."

"What are their names?"  
"You can name them, my child. I have three paws in the grave."

Jayfeather looked at the kits. "The black tom is Nightkit, for Nightstar, the old leader of ShadowClan. The white tom is Blackkit, the brown tom Bramblekit, and the last she-cat.. Mistykit."

Leafpool smiled. "Those are wonderful names."  
"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. All I know is that you are immune to this disease, Jayfeather. The others- including me- are not. These kits are immune too. You must take care of them. They shall all be leaders some day." Leafpool's breath suddenly got caught in her throat, and she began to cough.

"Don't waste your breath, Leafpool!" He began to leaf through the herbs that Leafpool had knocked down looking for the borage.

"Stop, Jayfeather. My time is done- don't waste your herbs."

"No!" Jayfeather snapped stubbornly. "I won't let you die!" He suddenly panicked. "What will the kits eat? I can't suckle them!"

Leafpool said nothing.

Jayfeather found some poppy seed, and wrapped it in a dock leaf and hurried to his mother. "At least you stopped talking." He chewed the dock and rubbed it on her bleeding muzzle. "Eat this," he commanded.

But Leafpool didn't open her mouth. Her head was resting on a soft pile of borage, her muzzle slightly open and wet with blood and dock.

"Leafpool, eat this poppy seed. It'll make the pain stop for a moment so you won't move."

Leafpool didn't respond, and she didn't move. The kits were still suckling.

Jayfeather closed his eyes and pressed his nose againts her dead body. He knew what he had to do- put food in her body so the kits could eat.

"Don't worry, Leafpool," he whispered. "I won't let you down."

_**~[x]~**_


End file.
